


Solace at Solstice

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, M/M, Voltron Positivity Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Keith finds solace in four individuals at different times during the fight against Zarkon.





	1. Hunk: Summer Solstice Day

**Author's Note:**

> Four double drabbles, four different pairings, for the Voltron Positvity Day. For drabbitish/larirnar. Hope you enjoy! ♥ :)

His smile and laughter lingers as long as daylight, and any fear disappears like shadows overpowered under sunlight. But like the sun he too could pierce and blind, ruthless on the battlefield. His fierce loyalty makes him a formidable foe to any one of Zarkon’s crew. 

And yet, no matter how grueling the battle, he’d come out with a grin and some wisecracking joke, and tension would seep from every shoulder of the team. 

Keith didn’t realize how desperately he needed the Yellow Paladin’s steadfast optimism until it seemed the ground beneath his own feet had given way. Hunk provided that with a simple wave of his hand. He was a god in his own right. A mighty sun who was content with himself. When he was not anxious, that is. That made him human. More so than Keith. Keith liked that. 

Hunk was both the leg of Voltron and the solid ground. He stopped Keith’s mind from wandering down to deep shadows. And Keith needed Hunk’s light, more than ever, as the days grew darker, burdened under the shadows of the Galra Empire. 

Hunk was the summer solstice day, the longest day of the year, ever refusing to surrender.


	2. Pidge: Summer Solstice Night

Night settles with it doubt, fear, and uncertainty; and that is when she is there. As a moon shining singularly in a silent summer night, she reminds him he does not have to suffer alone. 

He’s got her company, and he does not have to suffer at all. Not when her smile reminds him how alike they are. Kindred spirits. She too has known loss and pain and grief. She too is navigating in the dark for missing loved ones, perhaps better at it than he ever will be. 

But she also knows how to laugh readily and easier than him amidst the pain, letting the night settle over her without resistance. 

“Intrusive thoughts,” she once told him after kissing him. “They happen to everyone and they’re never welcome.” 

“What can we do about them?” Keith said. 

Pidge shrugged. “Ignore it. I just let it roll off my shoulders. I have other more important things to think about.” 

Things like coding and inventing new gadgets, undoubtedly, Keith thought, amused. He smiled before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. 

This was why Pidge was like summer solstice night. The lightest of the nights, she defeated darkness with ease.


	3. Allura: Winter Solstice Day

Light glimmered on the surface of the pristine snowy ground of the garden like crystals, reflecting on the hair of the Altean princess standing before him. The planet they were visiting was cold, but bright, for the few sacred hours before night would come. 

Like on Earth, the days were short. That was reason why winter lasted nearly all year. 

Keith always hated the way winter days were so short. Gone too soon. The nights too long. 

But Allura regarded the world with wonder as they waited out here to meet the empress of the icy world. Her eyes locked into his and the same crystalline sparkle crossed her eyes and she smiled widely, dazzling. The breath froze in his throat in wonderment. 

Allura, Keith later realized, was like the winter solstice day, young but not unmemorable. Perhaps the strongest of all the solstice events, for winter days were not things gone too soon or easily forgotten. Their youth were their strength: passionate and bright in all their shimmering glory, and their elven quality only made them more remarkable. They left their mark — be it wonder, enchantment, or a scar — before slipping away with grandeur grace. 

That was Princess Allura.


	4. Shiro: Winter Solstice Night

Keeping close together was all they could do to keep one another warm in the vastness of outer space. Patience would be the only weapon either could wield before Red finds them, but it was enough.

 _Funny_ , Keith thought. They were far from Earth’s atmosphere and yet the stars felt even farther, and colder, from here. 

He sought Shiro’s hand, entwined their fingers. Above the faraway stars and planets twinkled like holiday lights. One December they had decided to vacation up north. The night had canopied them under a dark blanket with snow drifting down. It had been very cold then, their breaths visible, mingled together between warm lips that sought, yearning for another taste of the other. Down below in the bustling city came music lively to battle against the winter chill. It reached into their room, adding a little cheer to the festive air about. 

“I got you, Shiro,” Keith said. Back to the present, he cradled his injured lover close. 

A growl came in the distance, and looking up they saw the familiar trail. Light shone beautifully on Shiro’s smiling face, full of gratitude, and Keith’s heart filled with warmth. 

Shiro, like winter solstice night, gave hope.


End file.
